


"Normal"

by ElegantPhoenix15



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: #Flora Deserves to have friends, #Let Flora have a hobby that isn't cooking, Fluff, dead bugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 09:36:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19331914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElegantPhoenix15/pseuds/ElegantPhoenix15
Summary: Flora and Cecilia have a talk about being "normal".





	"Normal"

          It was a nice and sunny day to be out and about in London. Since it was nice, Flora and Cecilia were eating lunch outside on the patio.

          Flora and Cecilia were enjoying their food and happily chatting with each other on different subject matters.

          But something seemed off with Flora. Cecilia couldn't quite put her finger on it, but Flora wasn't quite as cheerful as she usually is.

          “So”, Cecilia said, “how’s school?”

          Flora shot a nervous look, “Alright, I guess...” she said while drinking her tea.

          Cecilia gave her ‘Are you sure?’ look. “Flora. Tell me the truth”, she said in a serious tone.

          “Really, it's alright!” Flora said while giving a nervous laugh.

          Cecilia softens her expression, “Be honest with me Flora”, she said calmly, “please”.

          Flora sighed while setting her teacup down on the saucer. “People think I’m gross for having a dead bug collection”, she somberly said, “I don't get it, what’s wrong with having something like that?!?”

          Cecilia took a sip of her tea, “There’s nothing wrong with having a dead bug collection”, she said while setting her teacup down on the saucer. “If they think it's gross, then they can kindly **_bug_** -ger off!”

          Flora glared at her, but smiled a bit, “That’s was an awful pun, Cecilia”.

          Cecilia shrugged, “I think it’s funny”, she said with a grin, “also, it did its job of making you smile.”

          Flora giggled, “Yeah, it did”, she said, "I just..."

          Cecilia tiled her head, “You just...?”

          Flora hid her face into her arms. “I just want to be a normal girl”, she said, “but it’s really hard when you don’t even know what normal is”.

          Silent hung around them for a moment or two.

          Cecilia blankly stared at her. “There no such thing as normal”, she said bluntly, breaking the silence, “everybody does things that are not normal”.

          Flora peeked one of her big dark eyes from her arms, “Really?”

          Cecilia beamed, “Yes, really!” she raised her voice, “like me for example, I know how to throw knives!”

          Flora perked up from her arms at this, “Wait, really?” she asked.

          Cecilia enthusiastically nodded. “Yes!” she said loudly, “and I bet the Professor does somethings that are not normal too!”

          Flora thought for a moment and laughs at this, “Yeah, he’s obsessed with puzzles, trying solving everything under the sun”

          Cecilia dramatically raised her hands up in the air. “See, even he’s not normal!” she proclaimed, “and there are most likely people in your school who aren't normal either!”

           “Yeah, I guess so!” Flora said, giving a weak smile. “Thanks for cheering me up! I really needed that”.

          Cecilia smiled back at her. “Hey, that's what are friends for, right?” she replied. “Now, want to get some sweets? I know a pretty good place to get some good ones!”

          Flora nodded. “Sure, I would like that!” she said cheerfully.

          They got up from their seats and headed to the sweets shop.

          “So, what kind of bugs you have in your collection?” Cecilia asked.

          Flora gave a wide smile, “Oh, I have so many!” she answered, bouncing with giddiness. “I don’t know where to start!”

          Cecilia thought for a moment, “What kind of butterflies do you have?” Cecilia asked with intrigue.

          “Glad you asked!” she said.

          Flora prattled on about her butterflies and other bugs she has, while Cecilia listened carefully as they make their way to the sweet shop.

**Author's Note:**

> The dead bug collection idea came from Kirbro on Tumblr. Here the picture that inspired this one-shot! https://kirbro.tumblr.com/day/2018/08/12.  
> Also, I would like to thank UniversalChaos for looking over and editing this one-shot! You're the best!  
> Hope you guys like it!


End file.
